There is a need for collaborative efforts in perinatal research to investigate a number of issues in clinical obstetrics related to low birth weight. The specific aim of this proposal is to establish a Maternal-Fetal Medicine (MFMU) Network Center at Wayne State University in response to an NICHD request for applications. The capability and intent of vigorous patient evaluation using common protocols are documented. Ten subspecialists in maternal-fetal medicine and two obstetricians subspecialized in clinical genetics will collaborate in the MFMU Network Center. Additional research faculty in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology and other departments will provide support as needed. Three experienced research nurses are available to assist with Network protocols. The Division of Neonatology is renewing a similar Neonatal Network grant proposal, and is collaborating closely with the MFMU. A perinatal database covering 35,000 deliveries and elaborate computer facilities are described. A large proportion of the 9,000 annual deliveries are from high risk pregnancies. State-of-the-art ultrasound, genetics, antenatal testing, maternal critical care, antepartum inpatient, labor and delivery, and NICU services are available. Extensive research commitment, experience, and productivity is documented, including a description of the NIAA funded Fetal Alcohol Research Center based in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology. Intent to participate and agreement to capitaled funding is further documented with letters of support and agreement.